


Veronica of Mars: The Reckoning

by MrsKissyT



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types, Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: 800ish words of pure fun, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Ever - Freeform, F/M, Galaxy Quest saves the day, Logan is the most devoted husband, Love, Tags Are Fun, Veronica Mars meet steampunk, Veronica is a badass in every universe, absolute crack, based off a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT
Summary: “You can tell The Baron we came here to end this. We will not go quietly. He can either flee or face the reckoning,” she stated firmly.ORIf Veronica Mars were a Sci-Fi show
Relationships: Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 28
Kudos: 31





	Veronica of Mars: The Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts).



> Irma66 thought the following prompt would be great for LoVe:
> 
> Fantasy RPG where the male mage twirls and swings his staff to send a delightful barrage of sparkling attacks towards the enemy but the female mage of the party cocks her staff like a shotgun and just starts blasting. 
> 
> Ask and you shall receive, my friend. A teeny, tiny bit of crack for you.

Logan The Loyal exhaled slowly, surveying the wide expanse of Niner’s Gorge below them. Lines of Baron Kane’s sycophants stood at attention, their guns drawn and shields raised, ready to charge. His heir, Duncan — The Gold Beacon of Neptune, they called him — was mounted on his hoverbike at the center, a tragic sight to his former companion. 

Logan always knew it would come to this. The days of frivolity and fantasies of their youth were buried by the unspeakable evils The Baron had committed against the citizens of Balboa. Kidnapping children from their homes in the dead of night, forcing them into the bowels of SteelWorks as slaves. Exterminating anyone that showed a hint of Magic in their blood, including The Baron’s own daughter, Lilly, who unbeknownst to him, had switched her best friend’s blood sample — Veronica of Mars — with her own when they’d been tested at fourteen, sacrificing herself to save her mystic friend. After that, The Baron’s bloodlust for the girl who took this daughter from him consumed his crusades, her head the ultimate prize. 

That girl now stood beside Logan, the strongest woman he knew, and the most powerful mage in The Capitol. Veronica of Mars, leader of The Order of Divine Blood, and the love of his _fucking_ _existence_.

She held her head high in defiance, golden hair blowing wildly underneath her leather hat and goggles. She’d spearheaded the revolts against Kane, freeing slaves and reuniting families, exposing the underbelly’s nasty secrets to the public. She’d found Logan after he’d gone into hiding when his father revealed his son possessed magic. He’d been devoted ever since, earning him her hand and his title.

He watched as the metal owl approached them, stopping in front of Veronica to open its beak and allow the holo-projection of Duncan to appear.

“If The Order will surrender themselves without hesitation, my father, The Baron, will graciously allow them back into The Niner without the threat of persecution, save for their leaders,” he bellowed. “If not, the full might of his armies will strike without mercy. Any traitors caught will be prosecuted and punished by public death, by any means he deems fit.”

“Carrying out Daddy’s orders again, Donut? Can’t ever think for yourself, can you?” Logan taunted, smirking at his former friend when he bristled at the nickname. Nothing was better than riling up the poor bastard. 

“You really can’t help yourself, can you?” Veronica chided.

“Ooh, come on now, Veronica. This may be the last chance I get! I’ve gotta do it,” he said with a shrug.

She smiled and shook her head at him before turning her attention back to Duncan. 

“You can tell The Baron we came here to _end_ _this_. We will _not_ go quietly. He can either flee or face the reckoning,” she stated firmly.

“Veronica,” the projection pleaded. “You don’t have to do this. Just...come back with me. _Run_ _away_ with me. We can be together like we dreamed before all this, before Lilly and everything you’ve done.”

Logan let out a low whistle for the poor bastard. It was well known that Veronica of Mars never walked away from a fight. 

“What  _ I’ve  _ done?” Veronica stared at him incredulously before sighing. “Oh, Duncan. I made my choice a long time ago. You had that same opportunity, and  _ you  _ chose to stand idly by and watch as your father destroyed this world. And now you stand to inherit the consequences  _ if _ you survive.”

“Wait, Veronica!”

A red flame shot from her hand, dissolving the metal bird into dust, taking the image of the distraught Gold Beacon of Neptune with it.

“Never give up. Never surrender,” she roared when she turned back to the sea of faces behind them loyal to the order. It was an old saying from the animated projections they used to watch as children, now the backbone of their campaign. Adrenaline raced through Logan’s veins at the echoing chant; he could feel the flame of Divine Blood begin to boil deep in his soul. 

Veronica reached for his hand, which he gladly accepted, and gave it a tight squeeze before releasing it to step up onto her hoverboard. Both ends of her mage’s staff ignited with blazing magenta flames as she unlatched her bronze pistol from her thigh. 

Taking his cue, he followed suit, pulling his two smaller spears from the holster on his back and pushing his own magic into them.

“Are you ready?” Veronica said, low enough for only him to hear. 

He mounted his longer hoverboard and kicked the ignition before beaming at the woman he loved. 

“Baby, I was born ready.”

He swung twirled his spears in an intricate pattern, a barrage of orange sparks flying in front of him. Veronica snorted loudly and rolled her eyes. 

“Show off,” she muttered, then cocked her staff and fired two flame shots into the air, letting out a loud cry before charging. 

She was his savior, his wife, and leader the world needed, and he would willingly follow her into battle in this life and the next. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this forever. Thanks EllieBear for pushing me to post!  
> There may or may not be more to this. I haven't decided yet.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Love all your faces. <3


End file.
